She's Just Broken
by FaintlyFairy
Summary: Based on the most recent pretty little liars episode. please read because i don;t know how to summarize this other than, sad.


**So this is my first pretty little liars story. the scene with Spencer in the most recent episode was so sad. i was crying. poor Spencer. i hope you enjoy it and please review but do not be cruel. enjoy! **

**She's just … Broken**

Spencer sat in that rocking chair for what felt like hours, the tears continuing to fall from her mocha eyes. Ever since she found out about Toby's dark secret she had been in denial. She wanted to tell her friends what was happening but she couldn't risk one of them getting hurt. She hired a private eye to do some digging and hopefully uncover this to be a lie. She wanted this to be nothing but a lie. She needed Toby, though she would never admit it, she needed him.

Toby had been the only safe place she ever had. She felt like she could tell him everything and anything, especially when it came to A. she remembered when the two of them weren't allowed to see each other, so he snuck into her house. She had thought it was A trying to attack her but it was just him. She had never felt so relieved in her entire life. She just wanted to pour out her entire soul to him, tell him about A, and the texts and everything, but she knew it was too dangerous to involve him in this.

When she was down, or hurt or just needed a friend, she always knew she could talk to him, and that made her feel better. She loved him more and more every time she was with him. The feel of his skin. The smell of his cologne. It all made her feel complete.

She drug herself out of the chair and reached into the box on her bed pulling the blue nautical tee that she had taken from him and slipped hit on, inhaling the scent of him that was still in the fabric. Toby.

She began to cry once again, the pain in heart unbearable. There was no way that toby was working for A. there was no way. She knew Toby all too well, and the things that A and her cronies did were not in Toby's nature.

For days she had been saying the same things over and over and over again in her head like a broken record with the needle stuck in the same place. There were things though that weren't adding up. Most of the texts they got were secrets that only Alison knew, and Toby was with her when she received a lot of them and A was threatening him on more than one occasion. Why would Toby be part A's team? What was the motivation behind it? Sure Alison had done some pretty nasty things in the past, but she had done nothing to him that would give him a motivation for revenge.

It just felt like a bad dream that she couldn't wake up from no matter how hard she pinched herself. She was slowly drifting apart from her friends and no matter how hard she tried to fight it the heartbreak would just get worse and worse. The heartbreak was taking control of her and because of this she acted out, giving out the harsh truth without a second thought to it. She knew her friends were worried about her but she also knew they thought she was crazy. She knew it.

The day before she hid behind the locker as her three best friends grouped up and started talking about her. They all spoke of how worried they were, Hanna spoke of how her break up had sent her on the crazy express to looneyville. Emily was the one who said it though. "She's just… broken."

Broken. That was it. That was the word that she was looking for. She was broken. She was shattered on the floor in so many pieces that it would take forever to put herself back together again. Even if she did put herself back together there would always be a few pieces missing.

Wanting to scream she kicked the box off her beak and listened as it crashed to the ground. She looked dow n as the boxes contents that was now spilt on the floor and one thing stood out. It was the picture of her and toby that she had treasured during their relationship. She picked and stared at the cracks that covered up herself. Just like her, just like everything in her life, it was broken. She was broken.

Broken.


End file.
